Together Forever
by Bubbly-Weasley-Girl2
Summary: What if Fred's death was just a dream? A nightmare? R&R friends, I'm loving putting these stories up so I'd love some feedback. Fred alive because I say so and it makes Post Potter Depression more bearable. haha enjoy friends!


_George was sprinting through the corridors during the Battle of Hogwarts. He ran past numerous witches and wizards, their faces blurred as the battle raged on. He ran as fast as he could back to the Astronomy Tower, trying to escape the darkness dogging him through the corridors. He had to find Fred, had to extinguish this fear eating away at his insides that something was wrong. As he reached the Astronomy Tower, Lord Voldemort's voice echoed through the grounds, but George did not hear any of the words as he frantically searched the Tower and through the rubble on the ground, screaming his brother's name. as Voldemort's voice faded his troops retreated, and everyone began congregating in the Great Hall. George immediately changed course and ran down towards the Great Hall .if he was going to find Fred, it would be there. As he ran, the horrible fear that had been growing in the pit of his stomach practically consumed him now, but he did not care. In a few minutes he would be back with his twin, trapping him in a bone-crushing hug, and everything would be alright again…._

_But as George entered the Great Hall, he saw all members of his family, save one. As he drew closer to them, he saw that everyone was crying, as he looked on, Percy moved and the face that George had been trying so desperately to find was revealed, but not in the way George would ever have hoped to see as he looked at his twin brother, lying pale and peaceful around his family. George heard a bloodcurdling cry and realized it had come from him, but he did not care. The darkness was back, George could feel it pressing in around him as he dropped to his knees as he broke down screaming in shock, agony, grief. The horrible, painful feeling in his stomach consumed him completely. Fred was gone. The world had ended._

George snapped open his eyes and sat bolt upright, finding his hands shaking and his face and pajamas soaked with sweat and tears. The nightmare again. He turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 3:43 am. He looked up to see Fred sitting on the edge of George's bed with a concerned look on his face and a terrible case of bedhead, but very much alive.

"You okay, Georgie?" he asked, sounding even more worried than he looked, his face illuminated by the light of his wand.

George slowly shook his head, and in an instant Fred was sitting right next to him, hand on his twin's shoulder. Before Fred knew what was happening George had pulled him into a tight hug, and was sobbing into his shoulder like a baby.

"George, what _happened?"_ Fred asked, terrified by his brother's change from his normal behavior.

George was so upset by his dream, his nightmare, that it took much effort on his part to get the words out.

"Fred, it was…it was horrible. No, horrible, doesn't even begin to describe it…" he sobbed. "We had…gotten separated during the battle at Hogwarts and…I couldn't find you but I had this darkness chasing me all over….and this horrible feeling in my stomach, like my insides were on fire. Then….when I went to the Great Hall and I saw everyone, and you were…" George couldn't get out any more, he was simply crying too hard.

Fred nodded, understanding, and hugged his brother back. "Gred, you're still having that nightmare? The battle was 2 months ago, we're all fine," he said consolingly. "It was just a dream."

George took several deep breaths and was able to speak a full sentence now. "I know, Forge," he replied, "I just can't imagine life without you, it couldn't even be called life anymore."

Fred hugged his brother for a few more seconds before having to break away to breathe. "I know Gred, I'm the same about you too, we complete one another, remember? And…" he shifted awkwardly. "I know we don't say this often, but I do love you. And I've got no intention of leaving anytime soon." He smiled at his brother. "You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time, Gred."

George wiped his tears away from his face and smiled back at his twin. "Love you too, Freddie. I'm not gonna leave you either. Guess we're stuck with each other forever."

Fred's smile got wider. "Good." With that he gave George a playful shove on the shoulder and went back and laid down in his own bed.

George lay back on the pillows and listened as Fred's quiet snores soon filled the room before falling back asleep himself. It was just a dream. Fred was alive. All was right with the world.


End file.
